Molding members such as a belt molding, a window molding, and a side protection molding, or the like, are provided at a vehicle along a clearance such as a long groove. For example, a long groove, which opens for a window configured to go up and down at a door, is provided with a resin made belt molding which is elongated and shaped approximately in C form in cross section. The following arts disclose how to mount the belt molding onto the vehicle.
For example, a belt molding described in JP2001-97137A is mounted onto a frame body using a screw which is inserted from a side of a frame member.
A belt molding described in JPH09-328017A is mounted onto a frame body by engaging a protruding portion provided at a cap, which is fitted to an end portion of the belt molding, with a hole formed on a frame member so that the protruding portion serves as an attaching means.
According to the construction described in JP2001-97137A, in which the belt molding is mounted onto the frame member by means of a screw, complex assembling process is required using tools.
According to the construction described in JPH09-328017A, the belt molding can be readily assembled to the vehicle because the belt molding can be assembled only by engaging the protruding portion with the hole formed on the frame member after inserting the belt molding into the clearance from a top of the clearance. The protruding portion engaging with the hole of the frame member serves as a stopper of the belt molding so that the belt molding does not readily detach after assembling. On the other hand, when removing the belt molding, because it is difficult to operate an engaged portion of the protruding portion and the hole from outside, the protruding portion may break by forcibly disengaging the protruding portion from the hole. When the protruding portion breaks, the belt molding cannot be reused.
A need thus exists for a belt molding which can be readily attached to and detached from a clearance portion.